The Trial of Dr Niles Crane
by Pat2Trivia4Me
Summary: Niles has survived a disaster that has put him in the center of the media. Among trying to deal with the events that took place, he has one pivoting question: Did he do all he could? With his integrity in the balance, Niles has to deal with the consequences no matter what anyone's view point is. HAPPY BIRTHDAY KRISTEN
1. Chapter 1

"Dr. Crane?"

The color was draining from Niles Crane's face as he stared at the center of the rooms floor.

"Dr. Crane?" Another tried to recapture his attention.

"Niles?" One of the females said softly.

Somehow that snapped him back to reality.

"I'm – I'm sorry. I was reliving the… the… what happened," he said, putting a hand to his mouth. He looked up for a moment to pan across the eyes of the board members that sat at the table in front of his.

Mrs. Parsons gently cleared her voice. "We know that this was very dramatic for you, Dr. Crane. Why don't you take a moment to compose yourself? Have some water."

Niles took the glass of water off the table in front of him and gulped it.

"We would like to go over the details of this again, Dr. Crane," the hefty man said. "At your convenience. Take your time."

Niles took a deep breath. "I – I'd like to stop now. I'd like to go home. I want to see my wife."

"Certainly, doctor. But first, we must go over these details one more time."

Niles abruptly stood. "I want to see my wife," he said more firmly this time. "We can adjourn again tomorrow."

"Doctor Crane…"

Niles held up his hands. "I'm sorry. We're done for now." He walked out.

The drive home was a long one, yet he had to keep his mind on his driving. Why, the ordeal had him shaken so that he... "Oh my God," he thought. He had not made the call. His wife must be thinking that he was half way across the United States by now. He managed to find a place to pull the car over. With all of the excitement… with all of the officials, the policemen, the emergency crew… it was devastating. He retrieved his phone. That's when it hit him. His hands were trembling so that he had dropped his phone. He vigorously grabbed the steering wheel with both hands to steady himself. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. Meditation was the key, he told himself. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He opened his eyes. Seattle was beautiful. Everything was beautiful. He was just grateful to be alive. He fumbled for his phone. When he found it, he flipped it open. Dear Lord, he had forgotten, he had shut it off.

Turning it back on, he found 36 missed calls. His beloved wife had been trying to reach him. But why? Of course, this was probably splashed all over the news like some circus event. He put his phone back in his jacket. He wasn't far from the home. He would see her in person. He would probably break down in front of her, but telling her over the phone was not what he could bear right now.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Trial of Dr. Niles Crane_

He thought about pulling up to the house. He thought about the gates being locked and no matter what he did, Maris would not unlock them. He would pound on them and ring the buzzer, yet her jig saw, frail temperament wouldn't budge to the fact that he didn't call her just as soon as it all started. Why, by the time he was finally released and got home, the media would have splashed it about like a cold pail of water thrown in her face.

It was something she would hold over his head for the rest of his life. She would needle him about it and never let him forget it. She would pocket it and use it to her reserve to throw back into his face anytime she needed to win an argument.

It's toxic for a relationship, the psychiatrist-side of him spoke loudly in his mind. If ever there was a time he needed a glass of sherry, it was here and now.

Niles slammed on his breaks, nearly running the red light and running smack-dab into cross traffic. He swallowed hard and nearly choked on a deep breath he took.

"Alright Niles, it's time to put everything aside," he told himself. "You've been through a dreadful experience. But your priority is to get back to your loving wife. The one that means the most to you."

He thought of Maris again and managed to grin even after such an ordeal of nearly causing a five care collision. He was calm in knowing…

His cell phone startled him, almost causing his heart to leap toward the dash board. "Good Lord!" He checked it. It was Frasier. He must have called a dozen times himself. The authorities had confiscated all of his belongings until they let him go. The last thing he wanted to do was to take this call. All he wanted to do was get home. Yet he owed it to his brother. After all, his brother and father would probably be going nuts had they any intel on the event.

"Niles!" Frasier said before giving Niles the chance to greet the call. "Niles, are you alright?"

"Y-yes. I'm just a little shaken… and stirred. I'm trying to get home now and I'm not doing a very good job at it."

"Dad and I are coming over. We'll meet you there."

"Although I greatly appreciate that, Frasier, I just want to go home and settle down. I've been through so much and just want to get home and get some sleep."

"Well, thank God you're alright. If there is anything you need… anything at all…"

"Oh, Frasier, the light just turned green. I have to go. I'll call you later." He hung up and stared at the red light as he pocketed his cell. He pressed his index finger up against his nose. He hated lying to his brother about his hasty salutation, but he felt himself getting emotional and he needed to focus on one thing: getting himself home in one piece.

Perhaps some music. He turned it on to his favorite station; the one he listened to if ever he had a rough day at work. Brandenburg Concerto No. 3 was playing and it seemed to be calming his nerves. The light changed and he eased out into the intersection like a scared mouse entering a bare field full of hungry birds.

His thumb touched his wedding ring and he chuckled. "Maris." He was so, so very happy to have her in his past and be married to the sweetest person he could have dreamt up.

His cell phone rang again. This time, it was probably the love of his life, but he was only two blocks away. "Please be patient my love." He left it in his pocket. He surely didn't want her to worry another second, but had he taken the call, he probably would have broken down while driving. That, he didn't need.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Trial of Dr. Niles Crane_

His Mercedes safely parked in his parking space, he was safely back in the Montana. He started to tear up when he reached his floor and headed for his apartment.

"So, what do you do for a living?" the lady sitting next to him asked. Niles was having a flashback as if it were real time.

"I'm a Psychiatrist. It is the saving grace of my life."

The attractive blonde woman seemed to perk up and produced her hand. "I'm Sheryl. Sheryl Griffin."

"Doctor Niles Crane." He would have shaken her hand with his right, but by producing his left, the ring on his hand made it evident that he was already married. That seemed to pull her back a bit. Niles fought back a grin. Not for causing her any grief, but because he would normally have difficulty talking to beautiful women. Not anymore. Daphne was all he ever wanted and the rest of the female population be damned… with respect, that is.

There was a commotion at the front of the plane and some vulgarity that made his heart leap forward. What on earth could cause one to resort to such profanity? They were still on the ground. In-flight meals wouldn't be for hours. He hoped his kosher meal wasn't compromised to some irate and demanding passenger. Yet the voice was so loud and demanding.

There was scuffling and loud slamming noises. Good Lord, what was going on?

A stewardess came running down the aisle. She ran right over to Niles. "Excuse me. Did you say you were a doctor?" She must have overheard him in passing.

"Well, yes, but…"

"Please come with me," she demanded.

"I'm sorry miss, but I don't think I'm the doctor you're looking for. I'm a psychiatrist."

Her eyes shifted from one side of the plane to the other like she was in deep consideration of her options. She leaned closer to him. "Sir, we have a situation."

"Who are you talking to?" A large man came down the aisle toward the stewardess. "I don't want you talking to anyone." That's when he brought his handgun up to aim it at her.

"Please sir, he's…"

The gun was now in Niles' face. "Who? Who the hell are you?"

Niles raised his hands. His heart was thundering and he was sweating. All of his years of training and professional experience were kicking into high gear. He needed an opening. A reason to talk to him. If he said he was a CEO for the airlines, he would have an opening, but then again, being caught in a lie could be detrimental to his health.

"Niles Crane. I'm a mediator. I can help you."

He grabbed Niles by the collar and pulled him up. "Get to your feet."

Jolted back out of his flashback, Niles reached for the door knob of his apartment door with shaking hands. Immediately after opening the door, he was embraced by Daphne as she raced across the room and flew into his arms. Tears were streaming down her face.

Niles let out a breath of tension. He was home. And by that, he was truly home only when in her arms.

She kissed him a dozen times and his heart seemed to slow to normal for the first time after the incident.

"Oh my God, Niles, I was so scared."

"I know, my love. I wanted to call, but I had to see you. I wanted to hold you."

She pulled away and tried to dry her face with the backs of her hands. "Are you alright? Where is your luggage?"

"Oh, I must have left it in the car."

Daphne went over and closed the door, locked it and then double bolted it as if the danger had followed him home. "I saw on the news. I was so scared. I am SO GLAD you're home now."

He forced a grin. "I am too."

"My God, Niles. Your hands are shaking."

He looked down at them, almost not believing her, yet there they were.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Right now, I just want to relax for a moment."

She undid his tie and pressed her lips softly against his. "You go take a nice hot shower. I'll fetch your slippas and draw you up a nice glass of sherry."

"That… that sounds wonderful."

Upstairs, when the hot water hit his face, the flashbacks returned.

He was thrown up against the wall at the front of the plane and patted down in search of a concealed weapon. He was violently turned back around. There appeared to be only one gunman. That was greatly to Niles' advantage. It was so much easier to reason with one person, verses a multitude of others.

"Sir, I assure you that I am no threat to you…" Then he thought of his karate training. "Could you please point that thing elsewhere?"

"Pick up that phone."

There was a phone on the wall. Niles retrieved it. "Hello?"

"This is Officer Stamos. I'm in charge for the time being. Who am I speaking with?"

"Niles."

"Niles, I'm going to cut to the chase. From the tone of your response, I am assuming that you are a passenger acting as a liaison, is that correct?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"I'm going to ask you several quick questions. I want you to only answer yes or no. Keep your answers short, is that understood?"

"Yes."

The gunman opened his shirt to expose enough plastic explosives to take out the entire plane. "You tell them to stay away from this plane. You tell them that this is my plane."

"Oh, dear Lord."


	4. Chapter 4

_The Trial of Dr. Niles Crane_

Frasier knocked on Niles and Daphne's apartment door with enthusiasm.

"We shouldn't have come. Niles said so over the phone," his father said as he stood behind him.

"After such an ordeal, I can't wait any longer. I have to see that he's alright."

"Frasa, Dad, I thought you two might becoming over." She took a step back, letting them enter the apartment.

"Where is he?" Frasier asked.

"Is he alright?" Martin added.

"He's fine. He's a bit shaken, but he'll be alright. He took a hot shower and had a glass of sherry. He's fast asleep."

"Can we check in on him?" Frasier asked without shame.

"Of course. Let's go take a peak, shall we?"

They went upstairs and Daphne opened the bedroom door. There, Niles was fast asleep. It was comforting to see him safely resting.

Yet, resting was not what Niles was going. Not completely. He was dreaming of the incident.

Niles opened the curtain partition that separated the front service area from the back of the plane. "Excuse me miss."

The flight attendant hurried over.

"Do you have something eat?" he asked.

"We have chicken or fish."

"No sweeter."

"We have a side of apple cobbler?"

"No, sweeter. I'm looking for comfort food."

"I have two Baby Ruths in my purse."

"Perfect."

Niles returned to the "hi-jacker", who was sitting Indian-style on the floor. Niles handed him one of the candy bars and sat across from him in the same manner.

"Thank you Niles." He took the candy, opened it and took a big bite.

"You know, Jack..." It may have been funny talking to a hi-jacker named Jack, but under the circumstances, there was no humor in it. "It's not your fault that she left. Although she seems to be blaming you for everything under the sun, that still doesn't account for her affair."

Jack looked at Niles and smiled for the first time. "Thanks Niles."

"The mental anguish that she caused started this ripple effect: your feelings of guilt, you losing your job, you isolating yourself from your family and friends… It's okay to hurt, Jack, but look where it's gotten you now."

Jack's shoulders started to shrug and then he started bawling. He stood with Niles and hugged him. "How could I have been so foolish?"

"It's okay Jack."

"What have I done? It's too late for me know."

"It's not too late. You have your whole life ahead of you. And this thing you are doing here… You don't want to do this. You don't want to hurt these people. That's not you Jack."

Jack stepped away to look Niles in the eyes. "You're a good friend Niles. I will never forget this." He reached up and deactivated the vest. He unhooked it and carefully set it on the floor. He then hugged Niles again. "I wish I had a friend like you."

"You do Jack. I will see you through this."

Niles words only made Jack cry even harder as he clung to Niles.

"I cannot thank you enough."

"You already have Jack." Niles glanced down at the plastic explosive vest. "You already have." Niles took a deep breath. He was no longer shaking in fear. It was a wonderful breakthrough. They had been talking for over an hour and Niles' wisdom and training paid off like never before.

Jack stepped back. "Look at me, I'm a mess."

"You are no such thing under these circumstances. You've just done a great thing Jack. I am so proud of you."

Jack smiled again. "Thank you Niles… for everything." He tried to dry his eyes on his sleeves. "Let me clean myself up. You'll be here when I get back?"

"I'm not going anywhere Jack."

Jack went into the lavatory and closed the door.

Niles took a deep breath. If only it had ended there. God, if it had only ended there.

Niles was grabbed by the collar and whirled around to be faced with a stranger with a gun. The stranger held a finger up to his own mouth to motion for Niles to not speak a word. Niles' heart stopped beating for a moment, until the man flashed a US Marshal badge.

The marshal pulled Niles closer to whisper to him. "Where is he?"

"He's in the wash room. But it's okay, he deactivated his vest. It's right here on the floor."

The US Marshal looked at the vest. "Is he armed?"

OH MY GOD! Niles sat up from his slumber safely in his bed in the Montana. The gun! Damn it. What had he done? So relieved from the break through and the disarming of the vest, Niles overlooked the gun. OH MY GOD!

Daphne ran into the room and was at his side instantly, holding him. "Niles, I heard a scream. You're alright. You're safe with me now."

Niles fought back the tears. He was always safe in Daphne's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Trial of Dr. Niles Crane_

Niles sat down across from his brother at the table at Nervosa. He motioned to the server to bring him his usual.

"My God Niles, you look like you've been pulled through a key hole."

"You're probably right. I haven't been sleeping well, Frasier."

"I know you've been through an awful ordeal. Have you thought about seeking therapy?"

"Oh, I haven't been so concerned about myself."

"Well you should have. You are a national hero. The channel five interview, the party at my place tonight, the dinner with the mayor and the key to the city ceremony. You are the true pride that is Seattle."

"I don't feel like a hero."

"And why is that?"

Niles took in a heavy breath, more heavy than what he was used to. "Every time I close my eyes, I can see that federal marshal kicking in the plane's laboratory. I hear it over and over as if it's in rhythm of my heartbeat. Frasier, I feel like I failed Jack."

"Niles, you saved so many lives that day. Don't sell yourself short."

"I'm not trying to. I am very grateful that I could save those people. But I feel like it's a dark victory. Like I have power-hit the 'rock', run down field while avoid being tagged with the ball, yet didn't quite get the goal. Did I even get close to using baseball as a metaphor?"

Frasier forced a half-grin. "Well, you did say 'rock'. I believe in baseball, you would either have to say softball or hardball."

Niles took a deep breath and sighed. Just then, the server brought him his coffee.

"Niles, you know how Dad is. If he said you did the right thing, you did the right thing."

He nodded. "I suppose you're right."

"How is Jack?"

"Oh, I don't know. They won't let anyone see him. Not even his psychiatrist. At this point, they're only letting his attorney speak with him."

"Don't you think you're being just a little bit hard on yourself. You did save Jack's life as well."

"He took a bullet because I didn't defuse the situation like I could have. That's just weighing heavily on me. And then have the mayor present me with the key to the city this Friday. It's a bit much."

"Niles…"

"I know. I'm not looking at the big picture. And I am grateful for what I was able to accomplish. Things could have ended worse in many ways… in ways I wish not think about, let alone talk about."

"Hey, there he is." Martin hobbled into the café with Daphne close behind him.

"Hi Dad," Niles said just as Daphne gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey everyone, this is my son," Martin was making an announcement.

Frasier tried to hinder, "Dad, please, will you just sit down."

Yet, nothing was stopping him. "Doctor Niles Crane. You may have seen him on the news lately. He's the one that saved all those people on the plane."

Everyone in the place applauded. One girl even came over to ask for his autograph. Niles grinned a cheesy grin and gave everyone a royal wave.

Frasier rebounded, "Dad, just sit, please."

"Oh alright. Can't let an old man gloat about his son." Both he and Daphne sat and ordered their coffees. "Oh, and my son's not paying for anything. Not to be confused with my other son, Frasier, who's picking up our bill."

Frasier smirked. "Thanks Dad," he said with about as much sarcasm he could muster into two words.

The server replied, "Oh, my manager told me that he gets his coffee free for the rest of the year."

Niles' right eye began to twitch.

"Can I have a kiss?" A beautiful brunette showed up out of nowhere, bent over, wrapped her arms around Niles' neck and kissed him on the lips like she meant it.

Daphne got up from her seat. She knew it was a harmless gesture, but she couldn't help herself. "That's me husband."

Martin tried to reach out to hold her back, but it was too late.

The woman batted her eyes. "Oh, you're a very lucky woman."

"You're not going to be, if you try that again."

"I'd love to try it again. He's a really good kisser."

Daphne stepped forward, but it was Niles who got up from his seat this time to stop his wife with a kiss.

The lady retreated and left the café.

Daphne and her husband sat back down. "I'm not sure I like this Niles."

"I know. I'm sorry Daphne. It's only a matter of time before it all wears off. There's only one woman on this planet for me and that woman is you."

Yet Daphne's eyes were still fixed on the doorway. "And I want to be a good woman for you, but if she comes back, I just may have to beat her down just before she comes five feet from you."

Niles smirked. "I love you too."

Her eyes shifted over to his and she smiled. She put her hand over his.

"Are you Dr. Niles Crane, the man who saved all those people on that plane?" A well-dressed man approached him with a piece of paper.

"Yes." He reached into his pocket to produce a pen for another autograph.

The man dropped the paper into Niles' lap. "Then you've just been served." He turned and walked out.

Niles opened the paper.

"What is it Niles?" Martin asked.

"I'm being sued."

"Sued?" Frasier said. "By whom?"

"By the family of Jack MaCree."


	6. Chapter 6

_The Trial of Dr. Niles Crane_

"Dr. Crane, I realize that you have been through a great ordeal and all of us on the board salute your braveness and your general course of action, but you do understand your practice license is in jeopardy. Would you kindly retell us of the events that took place on August 19th again from the time you reached the airport?"

"Those eyes. Those beautiful eyes. I could stare into them…"

"Doctor Crane?" William Boyze, senior of the board, tilted his head in and eyebrow-raising observation of Niles' comment and actions.

Niles looked up sheepishly from the desk he was seated at in front of the board. "I'm… I'm sorry. My mind was elsewhere."

"Where could your mind be when it should be focused on the very cusp of your own profession?" one of them asked.

"On my wife. It helps me center myself."

"You haven't been sleeping well since the incident, have you Doctor Crane?" yet another asked.

"Not well, no."

"And we understand that you are facing charges from Jack McCree now."

"Yes, that's right."

"What is your wife's name?"

"W-what?" The question took him off guard. It was such a personal question from the ones he had been blasted with one-by-one. "Daphne. Her name is Daphne."

"And how is she doing? How is she cooping with all of this?"

"Well… when I wake up in the middle of the night… abruptly…" He forced a grin. "She wakes up with me and stays up with me. She's worried about me. I try to hide my anxiety from her, but she can see right through me."

"She sounds like a wonderful woman."

Niles smiled genuinely for the first time that day. "Oh, she is."

"Why don't we take a short break and allow Doctor Crane to go get a drink or such?"

Everyone agreed.

Niles thanked them and headed out of the room. There, in the hallway, he was greeted by his wife, brother and father.

Daphne hugged him tight and kissed him. "How are things doing in there?"

"Well, other than the air being so thick in there, one could almost chew it."

The board members were talking among themselves while they were waiting for Niles.

Someone entered the room and made his way to the center of the room. "I know I'm not supposed to be in here, but I would appreciate five minutes of your time. My name is Martin Crane. I am Niles' father. Niles is a good son and a great psychiatrist."

"Mister Crane, we do appreciate you coming in here and we do understand your concern for your son, but this is a closed hearing."

"I don't think you do understand. I am so proud of my boys. I don't tell them enough, but they are the best people I know – anywhere, anytime. I know that you have to have this board to make everyone feel better about themselves, but when it comes down to it, my son saved hundreds of lives. You know, if a cop goes into a burning building to save a family and it just so happens that his gun drops out of his holster, there wouldn't be such a fuss about it. Sure there would be a board to document the facts, but it sure wouldn't be taking this long. The city would be too busy preparing a ceremony to celebrate the great things he did do. I know I am overstepping my bounds here, so thanks for listening to me." When Martin turned, he found that Niles had already reentered the room.

He gave his father a hug as they passed each other. "Thanks Dad."

When Martin left the room, Niles settled back at his table. "I want to apologize for my father's intrusion. Please disregard the interruption. I stand on my own merit and am ready to face any consequences of my actions."

William Boyze cleared his throat. "No need to apologize for your father. I can tell, he too, is a great man. His words were taken to heart, however, we do have guidelines to follow, so we must proceed. Let's again start from where you arrived at the airport."

Niles nodded. It was going to be a long afternoon. After several hours, Niles pushed the doors open to be greeted by his family again. "Well, I'm done for the day."

Daphne held his hand tight as he faced his father and brother.

"How does it look at this point?" Martin added.

"Well, I think there will be repercussions. I just don't know the extent."

"I'm sorry for going in there Niles."

"Don't be Dad. I appreciate it so much. You've always been there for me."

"How about I take us all out for dinner?" Frasier suggested.

"Thank you Frasier, but I just want to go home, take a shower and go to bed."

"Alright, but the over stands. Perhaps in a day or two."

"That would be nice."


End file.
